On The Brink of Forever
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: Set Post Series. Will Sophia survive her flip? Will John ever be reunited with Ruby? Questions will be answered and the fate of the Pack will be forever changed. A Collection of my Wolf Lake one shots, resubmitted for easier reading; New Chapters added
1. For The Child, I Will Sing: Matt Donner

Title: For The Child, I Will Sing

Author: The Rockerbabe

Claim: Wolf Lake

Table: Buffet (10 Prompts over at fc_smorgasbord at livejournal)

Prompt: #4 (For The Child, I Will Sing)

Rating: General

Summary: Matthew Donner did not want this path for his daughter…fate had other plans

Warnings: Mentions of nakedness

Notes: This is unbeta-ed. Please forgive any mistakes. Picks up at the end of 1x09 "If These Wolves Could Talk"

Disclaimer: Wolf Lake does not belong to me, no profit is made

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad, help me!" Sophia Donner had pleaded as her eyes changed, revealing the duel nature that had been hidden away inside her as it threatened to overwhelm her<em>.

It had been three hours since his daughter had come to him, the beginnings of The Flip reflected in her eyes. Three hours of her anguished screams echoing through the underground hospital. Three hours of him mentally beating himself up, knowing there was nothing he could do to help her.

He had waited outside the hospital room and let those in the pack that could help her do their best. Even if that meant letting Lucas Cates join her. This wasn't the life he had wanted for her; he wanted her to have a nice normal human life far away from the prison that was Wolf Lake. But fate had other plans and he could no longer deny her heritage. If she made it through, she would be pack, part of the Clan. She would be a part of that life he had abandoned when he chose to live his life with Marie.

Then, it happened. He picked up the scent of wolf, new wolf, and hurried into the small room. He was surprised to see a beautiful white wolf lay where his daughter had once lain. White Wolves were rare and now their pack had two. Fate definitely had plans for his daughter.

Luke sat beside her, comfortably nude. His hand was buried into the thick fur of her head and a smile was plastered across his face.

Matt looked at the boy and inclined his head. "Thank you, Luke." He said softly and genuinely grateful that the boy had pulled through.

Surprise colored Luke's expression and he just nodded. Sophia's eyes followed her father as he stepped closer.

"_Hi, Dad,"_ She whispered in that mental link that their pack was capable of, exhaustion in her voice.

"I love you, Soph." He told her, "I'm so proud of you."

"_Thanks, Dad..." _Her eyes drifted shut as sleep overcame her.

Matt smiled at her then looked at Luke. "Take care of her."

Luke's face was surprisingly serious, "You have my word."

"Good." The Sheriff nodded, "I'm going for a run."

The teen smiled. "Welcome back."

He headed out of the underground hospital and stepped into the line of trees. He removed his clothes and looked up at the moon. For the first time in over fifteen years, he shifted into his wolfen form. A rush of feelings crashed over him, he felt like he was coming home, and he lifted his head and howled a melodious song for his daughter.


	2. Love Me Like You Mean It:Sophia and Luke

Title: Love Me (Like You Mean It)

Author: The Rockerbabe

Claim: Wolf Lake

Table: Buffet (10 Prompts at the community fc_smorgasbord on livejournal)

Prompt: #1 (Love me like you mean it, and while you're at it, mean it)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Sophia has survived the Flip, thanks to Luke. But now she has to set some things straight with him.

Warnings: Mentions of nakedness, Brief Sensuality

Notes: This is unbeta-ed. Please forgive any mistakes. Follows: "For The Child, I Will Sing"

Disclaimer: Wolf Lake does not belong to me, no profit is made

* * *

><p>When Sophia Donner opened her eyes in the hospital room, it felt like she had been born again. She almost laughed at the thought, she technically had been reborn. She was now she was <em>Other;<em> now one of the Pack. She could feel the power that flowed within her, could feel the Wolfen instinct present in her mind.

She was dragged out of her thoughts as Lucas Cates shifted beside her. Instantly, she knew two things: one, he was awake and two, he was very, very happy to be next to her. His hand skimmed across her stomach and wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. Sophia held back a sigh of delight as their naked skin brushed against each other. She turned her head and met his amused stare with a glare.

"Can I help you?" She demanded

"Is that any way to thank the man who helped you through your Flip?" He faux-pouted

Sophia sighed out loud. He was right. She dropped the glare and opted for a small smile. "Thank you, Luke." She said sincerely.

His brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Any time," The he leered playfully at her, "Seriously, _annnny_ time,"

Instantly, her hackles rose; irritated by the cockiness in his voice, she sat up and pulled the sheet up with her. Luke rose up on his elbow and watched her warily as he realized he may have crossed the line.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, reaching out and touching her arm.

"What happens now, Lucas?" She asked, "Do we go back to how we were before? Dancing around each other? One step forward, two steps back?"

He said nothing and looked down, not meeting her eyes. Sophia gritted her teeth as she was reminded of Presley's words: _Once you Flip, the mystery's gone…and so is he…_

"We had sex, Luke!" Sophia cried, "I was a virgin! It meant something to me beyond just helping me with the Change! I trusted you with my body, with my heart," She got off the bed in a quick, fluid movement, taking the sheet with her, leaving him exposed, "Tell me it didn't mean anything to you!"

"It meant something to me-" He floundered for the right words to say, but stumbled over them.

Sophia exhaled deeply and cut him off, "You have one choice. Love me like you mean it…" She headed toward the door and paused at the doorway. She cast a glance over her shoulder and gave him a grim smile, "…and while you're at it, mean it…"


	3. Make Love Last: Sophia and Luke

Title: Make Love Last

Fandom Claim: Wolf Lake

Table: Buffet (10 Prompts)

Prompt: #2 (Hide and Seek)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Takes place after "Love Me Like You Mean It". Luke wants to make amends with Sophia. But will Sophia let him?

Warnings: None

Notes: This is unbeta-ed. Please forgive any mistakes. Before you comment on the shortness of this fic, please note this is part of a series of connecting one shots that started with "For The Child I Will Sing" and "Love Me Like You Mean It". So, it's going to be short but it's part of a bigger story.

Disclaimer: Wolf Lake does not belong to me, no profit is made

* * *

><p>Make Love Last<p>

Luke Cates was beginning to get annoyed. It was like he and Sophia were playing a game of hide and go seek. Sophia Donner was hiding while he was seeking. He wanted to apologize for what happened after he helped her flip. Her words "_You have one choice. Love me like you mean it…and while you're at it, mean it"_ were permanently burned into his brain. He had messed up. Royally this time, he knew. She had been able to hide from him all weekend but now it was Monday and she wouldn't be able to hide from him in school.

Everyone knew that she had made it through her flip, word traveled fast through the Pack. The fact that her pelt was white was known only to him, her, her father, and their Alpha, his mother. And Sherman too; but then again Sherman seemed to know everything, always. Luke tracked her down while she was on her way to Sherman's class. She looked good, really good. She looked finally comfortable in her skin. Her glasses were absent from her face with her vision now perfect from the change. He was surprised he found himself missing them.

Sophia frowned when she saw Luke making his way towards her. Part of her just wanted to turn tail and run, wanting to put off dealing with him. She had spent the weekend trying to figure out her feelings for him. She was more torn than ever. A part of her, bigger than she cared to admit, wanted to go to him. Wanted to be in his arms again, feel his body against hers; wanted to repeat their love making. But the more rational side of her brain whispered in the back of her mind, reminding her who he was. She didn't know if she could trust him; his past proving hard to get over.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. Sophia struggled against his hold, irritated by his manner. Luke pulled her into the first room available, the library. The room was deserted as the final bell rung and all the other students were in class. When Sophia faced him, her eyes were glowing with the Otherworldly energy of their Pack. He felt his Wolfen instinct awaken in response and he felt the need to claim her rise swiftly. Luke fought against his nature and met her eyes once more. The amber glow was receding to her normal chocolate brown.

"Look Sophia, I'm sorry for how I acted after your Flip. I was an ass."

"Yes, you were." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You gave me a choice," He stepped closer to her, "To love you like I mean it…and to mean it."

She arched an eyebrow; expectantly. "And?"

"I'm ready to try things your way." Luke took her into his arms and kissed her.

Sophia made a small noise of protest but her lips yielded against his and she kissed him back with just as much passion. Luke growled softly in his throat and backed her up against a table. He lifted her onto the tabletop and Sophia wrapped her arms around his neck. In the back of her mind, she knew she should be appalled at her behavior. But she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that something changed between them during her flip, something beyond the sex. It had been almost indescribable in its strength. She had felt like there was this invisible, unbreakable cord that wound through them and tied them together.

It also seemed to rob her of all her good sense when Luke was around. As they broke apart for oxygen, she wondered if Luke had felt it too. Luke leaned in to kiss her again and she stopped him, placing her hands on his chest. She could feel the heat of his skin through his shirt and let out a soft sigh.

"We are not doing this here," She said and smiled as he gave her a small pout, "Besides you've already made me late for my first day of Pack Education 101."

Luke chuckled and helped her down off the table. Sophia straightened her clothes and ran her hand through her hair.

"You do realize that they'll all be able to smell me all over you, right?" Luke asked as he slipped his hand around hers.

"I was trying _not_ to think about it." She replied as they made their way out of library and down the hall to Sherman's class.

He paused outside the classroom. "Are you ready for this?"

"As I'm ever going to be." She replied.

Luke gave her hand a firm squeeze and opened the door and pulled her inside to the sound of their pack mates cheering.


	4. Starlight in her Eyes: John & Ruby

Title: Starlight in her Eyes

Author: Rockerbabe

Claim: Wolf Lake

Table: Buffet (10 Prompts)

Prompt: #7 (Gravitational pull; Starlight in her eyes)

Rating: T

Summary: John Kanin remembers the first time he laid eyes on Ruby Cates while he takes a break from painting his new place.

Warnings: None

Notes: This is unbeta-ed. Please forgive any mistakes. Set during 1.08 "Legend of Lost Lenore"

Disclaimer: Wolf Lake does not belong to me, no profit is made

* * *

><p>John Kanin let out a long breath and wiped the sweat that gathered on his forehead with the back of his hand. He dropped the paint roller back into its tray and took a step back, admiring his work. He had gotten two of the rooms painted and was half way done with the third. He had been working on them since early that morning as he had been unable to sleep. Strange dreams of wolves and Ruby, not unlike the time Sherman Blackwell drugged his soup, haunted his mind.<p>

He went to the fridge, grabbed a beer, and twisted off the cap as he shut the door with his foot. He headed out on to the porch and sat down on the top step, enjoying the nice weather and his cold beer. He closed his eyes briefly and fragmented images from his dream played against his lids.

John opened his eyes and exhaled deeply. The radio that he had turned on changed songs and the R&B tune was familiar. He hummed along absently until a sudden jolt through his body as he remembered the last time he had heard it. It had been the night he met Ruby. An unconscious smile quirked up the corners of his mouth as the memory came rushing back.

_He and his partner had gone to the bar around the corner after a particularly long shift and saddled up to the bar. As he drank his whiskey, he had a female laugh that cut through all the other sounds in the bar. It was low, confident, sexy. His eyes instantly scanned his surroundings for the source and found her as she laughed again at something another girl said to her. John studied her, eyes drinking in her slim body, her porcelain skin. Her dark hair was like a chocolate waterfall down her back. Her light eyes gleamed with amusement and mischief as he watched her make a beeline for the jukebox and drop a quarter in._

_Usher's _Nice and Slow_ poured through the speakers and she raised her arms above her head and moved her hips to the beat. He was hypnotized. He was off his bar stool before he realized it, drawn in by her. It was almost like she had her own gravitational pull and he was helpless against it. She looked up at him when he stopped in front of her and continued to dance. _

"_Care to dance?" He asked_

_A smirk flitted across her lips, "I am dancing."_

"_Can I join you?"_

_Grey eyes flicked up and down, checking him out. When they met back with his, they shined with amusement like starlight in her eyes. "Sure,"_

_He snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her close. She smiled up at him and moved against him, her arms encircling his neck._

"_I'm John. John Kanin." He said as they moved with the slow, seductive rhythm. _

"_Nice to meet you John," She replied with a smile "I'm Ruby. Ruby Wilder." _

John sighed as he shook himself out of his memories. "Where are you Ruby?" He muttered to the sky. Finishing off the rest of his beer, he stood and climbed the stairs back into the house to finish painting.


	5. Night of Fire: John & Ruby

Title: Night of Fire

Author: The Rockerbabe

Claim: Wolf Lake

Table: Buffet (10 Prompts)

Prompt: #8 (Night of Fire)

Rating: T+

Summary: Set after 1.09 "If These Wolves Could Talk" John unknowingly freed Ruby from her (multiple) cages and now, she returns to him.

Warnings: Sensuality.

Notes: This is unbeta-ed. Please forgive any mistakes.

Disclaimer: Wolf Lake does not belong to me, no profit is made

* * *

><p>He was back at the Lodge. Since the house he had rented from Sherman had been burned to the ground, returning to the Lodge was his only choice. After John Kanin settled back into his old room, he felt like he was back at square one. And with everything that had happened with Van Halen earlier that night, he felt more confused than ever. It didn't help that every time he closed his eyes, the images of wolves played behind his eyes and when he reopened them, his vision was…different; everything was sharper, colors were skewed.<p>

Then with a blink of his eyes, everything went back to normal. John shook his head; maybe opting out of seeing a doctor hadn't been the wisest choice. He went down stairs and sat down in a booth in the diner, suddenly famished. He found himself ordering double his usual and finishing it all. Instead of feeling overly full, he felt satisfied. With a soft sigh, he paid his bill and headed back upstairs to his room.

As his hand grasped the door knob, his arm began to throb where it was bandages from where that psycho had put an I.V. in his arm. He instinctively pulled his arm back and gently rubbed the bandaged area. With another sigh, he turned the knob and entered the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. He looked around at the room and began to shrug out of his clothes, desperately wanting a shower to cleanse away the day.

After his shower, he slung a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door, letting the steam escape. John stepped out of the room and froze, not believing what he was seeing. Ruby sat on the edge of his bed, wearing his discarded shirt and nothing more.

"Ruby?" He breathed.

She smiled slowly, "Hi, John,"

"Is it really you?" He asked, crossing the room and stopping in front of her.

She stood and touched his face, her cool, slim hand cupping his cheek. "It's really me, John." Tears filled her grey eyes and a sad smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, "I'm so sorry,"

He silenced her with a kiss, which she eagerly returned. Ruby parted her lips and he deepened the kiss. As their kiss got more heated, they moved down to the bed and the barriers of clothing between them was removed, tossed to the floor; their passion burning hotter than fire. Amidst their lovemaking, John froze as the image of the white wolf he was imprisoned with earlier and a black wolf together suddenly filled his mind and his vision changed.

"What do you see, John?" Ruby murmured.

He blinked frantically and his vision cleared and he looked down at her. "What's happening to me, Ruby?"

"It's begun," She answered as her grey eyes took on an otherworldly golden glow.


	6. The Brink of Forever:Sherman Blackstone

Title: On the Brink of Forever

Author: The Rockerbabe

Claim: Wolf Lake

Table: Buffet (10 Prompts)

Prompt: #5 (On the Brink of Forever)

Rating: G

Summary: There is more to Sherman Blackstone than anyone of the Pack realizes and he can see the changes that are coming and the Pack as they know it will never be the same.

Warnings: None

Notes: This is unbeta-ed. Please forgive any mistakes. This follows "Night of Fire"

Disclaimer: Wolf Lake does not belong to me, no profit is made

* * *

><p>Sherman Blackstone walked out of the Lodge's diner and patted his stomach, blissfully full after his large meal. His eyes were drawn up to the night sky and up at the moon. Per usual in Wolf Lake, it was full and shining bright. But tonight there was a faint ring around the outer edge that caught his attention. Something was going to happen; something big. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he found himself falling away from the present.<p>

_In his mind's eye, he saw his Pack as it was. Then he watched as things began to shift and it began to change. He saw Sophia standing tall and strong beside Luke and felt a smile tug his lips; little did they know, their role in the Pack was going to be more important as they got older. Then he saw the Pack together in the clearing in the woods, some in their wolf forms, some human all gathered in celebration. Suddenly, all eyes moved as Ruby moved into the center of the circle, a smirk curving her lips. Her gaze moved off to the fringe of the circle as an unfamiliar black wolf joined the Pack._

_Then the wolf shifted forms and John Kanin moved to Ruby's side, looking smug, his dark eyes flashing with their otherworldly energy. The Pack made noises of shock and of disbelief. At that moment, the Pack's future was hovering on the brink of forever as the changes could tear them apart or unite them in a stronger front. Sherman could see glimpses of both futures and the outcome of both; though he could not see which path they would choose._

As quickly as the vision began, it ended and Sherman blinked, moistening his dry eyes as he drew his eyes away from the moon. The last time he had had a vision like that, it had been just before Ruby left for Seattle. It had been the first time he had seen John Kanin and discovered his importance to the Pack. And despite his seven thousand years, this was the first radical metamorphosis for the Pack.

"Things are going to get interesting around here," He muttered to himself.


	7. Call of the Wild: John&Ruby

Title: Call of the Wild

Author: Rockerbabe

Claim: Wolf Lake

Table: Buffet (10 Prompts)

Prompt: #9 (Call of the Wild)

Rating: T+

Summary: John Kanin's Flip has begun

Warnings: Adult Situations, Language

Notes: This is unbeta-ed. Please forgive any mistakes. Follows "Night of Fire" and "On the Brink of Forever"

PS: **For all of you that don't know, Wolf Lake is finally (and officially) coming to DVD November 6, 2012! SPREAD THE WORD!**

Disclaimer: Wolf Lake does not belong to me, no profit is made

* * *

><p>"It's begun," Ruby Cates said as her grey eyes took on an otherworldly golden glow.<p>

"What's happening to me?" He cried out, his voice hoarse.

"The blood that he gave you, _my_ _blood_, it's changing you."

"Changing me?" He bit out as a spasm rocked his body; it felt like was ripping itself apart. His skin felt like it was on fire; his bones felt like they were breaking. And they technically were as this change took over his body. "Into what?"

"A wolf." Ruby's eyes grew serious, "That's the secret of Wolf Lake, John. We're skin walkers…" She surveyed his progress and placed a finger to his lips when he began to try to speak again, "Keep your strength, I'll answer all your questions, you just have to get through this first. This Flip is the hardest to make and not everyone survives."

John briefly remembered all the tombstones he had found in the hidden graveyard as his vision began to change. A scream of pain gurgled in his throat as his face began to elongate and his bones settled into a new shape. He watched through his new eyes as Ruby flipped. It was a smooth change; one minute she was human, the next she was a beautiful white wolf.

"_You're almost there, John." _

He startled a bit as her voice echoed in his mind. He heard her throaty chuckle in response.

"_I can feel your emotions."_ Her tone held a bit a wonder to it and he longed to ask why.

"_We can all talk this way; we're connected as a Pack but I've never been able to _feel_ emotions before" _He watched as she tilted her head, _"…you're near the end, John."_

Through the pain, he knew she was right. He closed his eyes and something inside of him awakened. He could feel his new wolfen instinct among his own thoughts. As cliché as it was he felt the call of the wild within him as the pain washed away as his pelt covered him.

"_Welcome to your new life, John._" Ruby said with a wolfen version of a smile.


End file.
